Sing It Loud
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: SYOC Closed. Companion to Can't Stop Singing. Sebastian Smythe has become the new Glee Club director at Dalton Academy, which is coming off a merger with Crawford Country Day and the end of its competition ban. Join 12 students as they try to restore the good name and make it to Nationals for the first time in school history?
1. Prologue

Cora Danbury-Stevens walked into her new school. She was still getting used to her new country and the fact that she was 5 hours behind her normal day. Her parents had moved to Westerville around a few months before Sara was born, but she got bullied so hard at her school that they sent her to private school. Whether it was being pregnant or finding that she was gay, it was relentless. She was starting her sophomore year at Dalton Academy, which used to be two schools: Dalton and Crawford Country Day. She had to admit that she missed Sara, but she knew the best thing that she could do was let her mom take care of her while she attending school.

Sebastian Smythe was a little uncomfortable. He was starting his first day of teaching at Dalton Academy. He had also applied to be the director of the Glee Club previously known as the Warblers. They were just coming off of a 3-year ban for using performance-enhancing drugs. He knew that listening to that Hunter guy was a bad idea. As the ringleader of the scam, he was banned for life from Dalton. He was also uncomfortable because it was the first year that girls were going to be allowed to attend the academy after the merger with Crawford Country Day was complete. He wanted to show people that Dalton wasn't finished.

_I thought things couldn't get much worse but guess what they did_

At the same time, Cora was singing the same song.

**You hit my heart upside with a wrecking ball but that's what I get  
**_I'm not going nowhere, I can live on a prayer  
_**Cause I'm done playing nice, I'm done running for life cause you think that you me scared**

_**This time it's goodbye trouble, I'll be the light at the end of this tunnel  
I get stronger with every step  
Come hell, come high water you push on me I'm gonna push back harder  
I got a whole lot more than a little bit left  
So don't put dirt on my grave just yet, don't put dirt on my grave just yet**_

He put up the form, hoping people would be interested.

**So here are rules. Since this story is a companion piece to Can't Stop Singing, I can't have any identical portrayers. I also don't want any portrayers that I've used in Turn Up the Music  
Cora is played by Cher Lloyd. No other characters can be pregnant and only one other character (if any) can be international.  
I only want people one sing in English and I want two guys and two girls who want minorities.  
I will be accepting no more than 11 students (5 girls, 6 boys) and maybe a love interest for Sebastian. **

**Name: Middle names aren't necessary unless it's plot relevant  
Year: Freshman and sophomores only  
Birthday:  
Sexuality: I will be accepting five non-straight students  
Personality: Avoid stereotypes  
Positive Traits:  
Negative Traits: Make them serious, deeper characters are more likely to be accepted  
Family:  
Clothing Style outside of school:  
Portrayer: No one born before 1988 unless you get approval  
Dreams:  
Clubs beside Glee:  
Virginity Status:  
History:  
People they get along with:  
People they don't get along with:  
People they are attracted to:  
Audition song: List 3  
Favorite Artists/Bands: List 5  
Artists they hate:  
Favorite Movie: Not liking movies is acceptable for one person  
Favorite Sports team: All should have one and they don't have to be restricted to Ohio  
Storylines for your character: Not every storyline will happen  
Habits: ****  
**

The song featured is "Don't Put Dirt on My Grave Just Yet" by Hayden Panetierre and Will Chase (making Hayden ineligible as a portrayer as well)


	2. Chapter 1

Sebastian put up the sign-up sheet. He wasn't sure how things would go. He had a feeling that the Warblers would not be the celebrities that they were when he was a member, at least not at first. There probably wouldn't be people lining up out the door for auditions, because most of the people there probably didn't know what things were like. He heard that something similar had happened at McKinley High because he knew that Sue Sylvester had defunded their Glee Club: all for finishing 2nd at Nationals. It was a good thing that Dalton didn't expect him to win Nationals. Actually, he was in good shape because it was a private school.

He was began to walk down the hallway. He wasn't officially a teacher, but he was probably making more than most of them. He began to wonder if the school would be a good place to find a boyfriend. Romance was one thing that he really wasn't that good at.

Kayla Adams began to walk down the halls of Dalton Academy. It was her first year and she was nervous. Well it obviously had to be her first year because they didn't allow girls before the year. She really wasn't a fan of the uniform, a white blouse with a navy vest and purple plaid skirt and matching tie with long navy socks and black Mary-Janes. She knew why her parents had sent her there because they wanted her to have a fresh start after the Gina incident.

It was at that point that she was bumped into a girl with blue hair. She was honestly a little surprised that the school let her have dyed hair. She also noticed that she was very beautiful.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl told her. She had a noticeable British accent. "My name is Cori, what's yours?"

"Kayla." The curly-haired brunette told her. "It's fine that you ran into me."

"Well I should probably get going." Cori told her. "I need to get to class."

"What class are you going to?" Kayla asked her curiously.

"I have History." Cori answered.

"That actually is what I have." Kayla replied. "Can I walk with you?"

"You can walk with me but I'm not going to hold your hand or anything." Cori joked. She didn't seem to think that there was anything wrong with the girl, she still didn't like for people to get close to her, because she didn't want her secrets to get out. As if being gay wasn't bad enough, she knew being outed as a mother would be terrible for her. Even though the school said that there was a no bullying policy, she wasn't sure if she believed it.

Kayla meanwhile couldn't help but think that she had done something to offend her. She wasn't sure what it would be like to have new best friend considering how badly things went down with her previous one, even though she knew anticipating becoming best friends with the first person that you meet at a new school was very unlikely.

When they got into class, Cori's eyes immediately were drawn to a girl with platinum blonde hair that was playing with her skirt. She found out that she really wanted to know who the girl was.

Said girl was Milla Johansson. She was the American child of Swedish immigrants. She was a tomboy so she definitely didn't like her school uniform. Dalton had approached her upon finding out that she had excellent grades and offered her a scholarship. She was also the only girl in her family, having six brothers. Unfortunately, for Cori, she was straight. One thing that had piqued her interest on the way was the fact that the school would be holding auditions for Glee Club. She loved to sing. She even knew how to sing songs in Swedish.

As she walked out of class, she headed toward the signup sheet and put her name on it. There weren't a lot of people on the list. It said that the auditions would take place that day and the following one. She would have to make sure that her parents would be able to give her a ride or find someone who could give her a ride home.

Cori walked up to the sheet after Milla had walked away. She decided that the best way to get to know the girl was to be in an afterschool program with her and she did think that she was a good singer. Her parents did say that it would be okay for her to join one club. They wanted her to have as normal of a life as she could with her circumstances. She wanted that too and she really wanted to find a girlfriend because it would be nice to have someone to help her take care of Sara sometimes.

Elsewhere in the school, Danny Rodriguez walked down the hall. He was a star football player, just not of the varsity team. He was kind of hoping that something out of _Friday Night Lights _would happen, just not with the quarterback being paralyzed. He could be Matt Saracen if he got the chance. He noticed a sign for the Glee Club. He did like to sing and he began to think that he could possibly become a leader there like he was on the JV team. He decided that he would write his name on the list.

"Are you thinking about joining the Glee Club?" Danny's best friend, Emerson Jackson asked him. Normally people wouldn't think that the football star and the flamboyant gay guy would be friends, but they were wrong. Emerson would often give him advice with girls.

"I was fixing to write my name on it." Danny declared. "Were you?"

"Of course I was. I mean what other place is there to sing the Taylor Swift songs that I love." Emerson responded as he wrote his name on the board.

Around lunch, freshman Jacobi Wallowbrook walked down the hall. She had a candy apple in her hand. She began to look around the bulletin board for any clubs that she could join. One thing stuck out to her in particular: The Dalton Academy Songbirds, the school's glee club. She looked at the pen on the board and prepared to sign her name before she noticed that it was black. She then began to dig through her purse for her trusty blue pen that she never went anywhere without. She signed her name with it and then skipped down the hallway.

After school, Sebastian was in the auditorium. His list didn't get as many names for the first day as he thought it would. He also noticed one person had their signed their name in a blue pen as opposed to the black one that he had provided. One of the girls had talked to him about going first because she had to get home and take care of her baby sister. She walked on the stage slowly. He had to say he was surprised by her hair. Dalton didn't allow dyed hair when he went there.

"My name is Cori Danbury-Stevens and I will be singing 'You and I' by One Direction." The blue-haired girl said.

_I figured it out, I figured it out from black and white  
Seconds and hours, maybe they hide to take some time  
I know how it goes, I know how it goes from wrong to right  
Silence and sound did they ever hold each other tight like us,  
Did they ever fight like us_

_You and I we don't wanna be like them  
We can make it till the end, nothing can come between  
You and I not even the Gods above  
Can separate the two of us, no, nothing can come between  
You and I, oh you and I_

Next Danny walked onto the stage.

"My name is Danny Rodriguez and I will singing 'See You Tonight' by Scotty McCreery." He said.

_Girl you know I love talking to you on the phone  
I could listen to your sweet voice all night long  
Sometimes I can get by with the sweet dreams baby goodnight  
But this time, well I don't wanna spend it alone_

_So I'm coming over I hope it's alright, listen for me pulling into your drive  
Look out your window, you'll see my lights, baby girl I gotta see you tonight  
The way the breeze is blowing, blowing got me wishing I was holding, holding  
Onto you so tight under that porch light, but girl I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight  
Yeah girl I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight _

Milla then walked onto the stage.

"My name is Milla Johansson and I will be singing 'Carry On' by fun." She stated.

_Well I woke to sound of silence, the cars were cutting like knives in fist  
And I found you with a bottle wine  
With your head in the curtains, and a heart like the Fourth of July_

_You swore and you said "We are not, we are not shining stars"  
This I know, I never said we are_

_When you're lost and alone  
And you're sinking like a stone  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on, Carry on, carry on_

The final audition was the last to sign the sheet. Jacobi walked to the center of the stage as Sebastian hoped that there would be more tomorrow.

"My name is Jacobi Wallowbrook and I will be singing 'Can't Hold Us' by Macklemore."

_Return of the Jack, get up, what it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't  
Looking for a better way to get out of bed instead of looking on the internet  
And checking a new hit me get up, fresh out pimp struck walking a little bit of humble little bit  
Of cautious somewhere in-between like Rocky and Cosby sweatergang nope-nope yall can't copy  
Yup bad moonwalking this here is our party my posse's been on Broadway and we did it our way  
Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything that I record to it  
Let that stage light go and shine down on me, got that Bob Barker suit and plinko in my style  
Money stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds, but I do that to pass the torch  
And put it on for my town, trust me i-n-d-e-p-e-n-d-e-n-t hustler chasing dreams since I was 14  
With the four track bussing halfway cross that city with the backpack crushing_

_Caution, labels out here no they can't tell me nothing  
We gave that to the people, spread it across the country  
Caution, labels out here no they can't tell me nothing  
We gave that to the people, spread it across the country_

_Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us_

One thing that he knew was that he definitely had some talent this year.

**So the first six members are here. We have**

**Cori Danbury-Stevens, Sophomore, Cher Lloyd  
Kayla Adams, Sophomore, Emily Piriz by Gleejunkie007  
Milla Johansson, Sophomore, Emily Osment by Linneagb  
Danny Rodriguez, Sophomore, Carlos Pena by SouthernSinfonian  
Emerson Jackson, Sophomore, Michael J Willett by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX  
Jacobi Wallowbrook, Freshman, Keke Palmer by Unicorn819**

**The remaining 6 members have also been chosen **

**Justin Pearson, Freshman, Ross Lynch by Lorelai Sofia Petrova  
Chace Matthews, Sophomore, Troye Sivam by xSakura-Kissesx  
Jasmine Rodriguez, Sophomore, Vanessa Hudgens by Iloveheartlandx  
Mustafa Emenike, Freshman, Brandon Mychal Smith by SouthernSinfonian  
Adalynn Chan, Sophomore, Ashley Argota by Bandgeek481  
Abby Rogers-Maddox, Sophomore, Ariana Grande by JoshiferJenoist**


	3. Chapter 2

Jasmine Rodriguez walked into school on her second day, her black hair swaying behind her. She wanted to do something fun at this private school that she had been sent to. Being at school longer meant that she didn't have to go home. Her parents weren't that old, only in their early 30s. She already had tried out for Dalton's cheerleading squad, but she wanted more. She wanted a way let out some of her feelings because she didn't want to come off as bully even though she could be brutally honest at times. She was also interested in finding a boyfriend because that would give her more time to be anywhere else.

She scanned through the school and she couldn't help but be drawn to an African-American guy. He wasn't too tall, probably about 5'10, which did easily tower over her at 5'1. He had a bit of a mustache growing.

His name was Mustafa Emenike, he was the son of a Nigeria immigrant and he was also a scholarship student. His mother was the assistant to the Dean of Girls, but it meant that he got to go to the school for free. He was also a Muslim, but his interest wasn't restricted to dating another Muslim and wouldn't force a girl to cover up their body either. As long as they were okay with some of less sexist practices, he was fine. He noticed the short girl with dark hair and smiled.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"What is your name, Miss?" He asked with a smile.

"It's Jasmine Rodriguez." She answered. "But you can call me Jazz."

"You know that Jazz happens to my favorite style of music." He responded. "I am Mustafa Emenike."

"I'm going to need you to teach me how to spell that." She said with a smile. "So if you like jazz, do you sing?"

"Yes, I like to sing a lot of everything, no matter how much of a dick the singer is in real life." Mustafa answered. "You know I heard that there's going to be a Glee Club this year. Maybe we could join it."

"That sounds like a good idea." Jazz agreed as she looked at the signup sheet which already had six names on it, one of them written in blue. She handed the pen to him and he signed his name before she signed hers. "Well I will see you in auditions or maybe sooner."

The chance of them seeing each other wasn't that high because they were in different grades.

Later in the day, Adalynn Chan walked out of class. It was the second day and she had already had a crush. The girl's name was Cori Danbury-Stevens and she saw several traits that she found attractive, her blue hair and her accent were breathtaking. She knew that she probably couldn't say anything to the girl, but she did want to get to know her at least. She wasn't sure how she was going to do that.

Addie's most known trait was her love for feminism. She was thrilled that the school had ended its misogynistic practice of only allowing boys because one gender schools were unhealthy. She took a bite out of her granola bar as she noticed that there was a signup sheet for Glee Club and that Cori's name was on it. There had been auditions yesterday, but she had been busy, but she was free after school. She took the pen that provided and signed her name.

Even though she was big on feminism, sometimes she wished that she was at an all-girls school, because she did have a deep-rooted fear of men because of some things that her father had done to her and her sisters when she was younger. He didn't get away with it and currently was in jail for life. It was one of the main reasons that her crushes tended to be on girls, but she didn't like to call herself gay or even bisexual. She finished her granola bar and then headed to the bathroom because she always brushed her teeth after every meal or snack. Dental hygiene was very important to her as she had been voted best smile at her old school, even though it typically went to seniors.

Chace Matthews walked out of the bathroom and loosened his tie. His dad was former baseball player Trevor Matthews who had played 10 years for the Cincinnati Reds. He wanted to make his dad proud and play baseball, but he was more interested in becoming an actor. He was very good at baseball due to the dance classes that he had taken when he was younger.

One thing that most people knew about Chace was that he was gay, but that wasn't why he was at Dalton. He hadn't too many problems with being bullied. He did have to admit that he liked Dalton's no bullying policy. The other thing that people knew about him was that he was Australian. His family had moved because of his father's desire to play in America. It did lead to him having the nickname of Kangaroo, even though he thought that would more appropriate for a boxer than a baseball player. It was at that moment that he noticed a signup sheet for Glee Club. That was definitely something that he wanted to do and he didn't have to worry about baseball until the spring, so he would be free. He signed his name on the sheet.

At lunch, Justin Pearson went to go meet his sister Natalie. The two of them were really close and he was really grateful that she was going to school with him. They were both new to the school since it was the first year that they were allowing girls.

"So how are you enjoying high school?" She asked him.

"Well it's definitely a lot different from middle school." Justin replied. While Justin was at a good height of six feet, she was very short, being only 5'2". Some people might think that he was the older one. "I'm not sure what I want to do yet."

The pair came across the bulletin board and Natalie's eyes were drawn to the signup sheet for Glee club.

"There's something that you can do." She suggested. "Plus Glee Club is definitely a good place for you to meet girls."

"Why don't you go there to meet girls then?" He challenged cheekily.

"Because I am not blessed with the gift of song like you are." Natalie reminded him. "I'm going to sign you up, so you might as well go to tryouts."

"They're called auditions." Justin corrected.

"See that is why you need to go." She replied as she signed his name for him. "You can use your voice to do some great things."

Justin just shrugged and decided that he would go with it. His sister usually had good ideas, except for constantly setting him up with girls in middle school. He later found out that it was an extension of her lesbianism and she was overcompensating and also hoping that one of the girls might be interested in her. She just hoped that it wouldn't continue now that she had come out.

It was just before the end of the day when Abby Rogers-Maddox noticed something on the bulletin board. She struggled to read it because she was dyslexic, but she hadn't told her teachers about that because she was shy. After much struggle, she managed to figure out that she managed to figure out that it was a signup sheet for the Glee Club. She didn't know that there was a glee club at the school. That wasn't in the video brochure that she had seen. She was already on the cheerleading squad, but she also loved to sing.

Abby's other secret was that she was a lesbian. She actually had two mothers herself but was still afraid to tell people about it. Her parents didn't have a problem with her being gay obviously, but her non-biological mother Alison really didn't like the fact that she was dyslexic. Abby felt it was kind of hypocritical, but she didn't say anything about it. She needed to meet with a guidance counselor so she could get set up with a curriculum that would benefit her because she didn't want to fail anything because she could barely read. She signed her name on the board.

At auditions, Sebastian was pleased that he managed to get six more people to sign up. He did notice that he had more girls than boys, but he did have the twelve person minimum. As long as everyone sounded good, he would probably be able to take them to competitions. He saw the first one was a very short girl with brown hair.

"My name is Abby Rogers-Maddox and I will be singing 'Set Fire to the Rain' by Adele." She announced. Sebastian thought that was a big song for such a small girl.

_I let it fall my heart and as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over until you kissed my lips and you saved me  
My hands they were but my knees were far too weak  
To stand in your arms, without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you that I never knew never knew  
All the things you'd say they were never true never true  
And the games you played you would always win always win_

_But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face  
Well it burned when I cried cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name  
I set fire to the rain and I threw us into the flames  
Well it fell something died cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time_

Jazz was the next one to take the stage with a confident smile.

"My name is Jasmine Rodriguez and I will be singing 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson." She told Sebastian.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down I just stare out my window  
Dreaming of a could be  
And if I end up happy I would pray_

_Trying not to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong, but something felt so wrong here so I'd pray I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change and breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change and breakaway_

After she was done, Justin walked onto the stage.

"I'm Justin Pearson and I will be singing 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by Rick Astley." He announced. Sebastian couldn't believe he was being Rickrolled at the auditions.

_We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment is what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

The last performance of the day was from Chace. He actually was thinking of his dad in the song at least for parts of it.

"My name is Chace Matthews and I will be singing 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars." He stated.

_Easy come, easy go that's just how you live  
Take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, you tossed in the trash yes you did  
To give me all your love is I ever asked cause what you understand is _

_I would catch a grenade for ya, throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd step in front of a train for ya  
Oh, I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for you baby, but you wouldn't do the same. _

The next day, Sebastian posted the list outside on the bulletin board.

Girls  
Cori Danbury-Stevens  
Abby Rogers-Maddox  
Kayla Adams  
Jasmine Rodriguez  
Milla Johansson  
Jacobi Wallowbrook  
Adalynn Chan

Boys  
Justin Pearson  
Danny Rodriguez  
Chace Matthews  
Mustafa Emenike  
Emerson Jackson

So this chapter was about getting to know the other characters and we may have our first couple as well. There's also Natalie who is played Britt Robertson. Now that the Glee Club is full, there will be a theme for the next chapter. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 3

The first meeting of the Glee Club was in the morning before school. Sebastian looked around the school at the twelve teenagers.

"Good morning, everyone and welcome to the Glee club that I have officially named The Songbirds. It's not up for discussion. So I think the best way for us to start out is for us to by going around the room and introducing ourselves. I think you should start with your name and something about yourself." He declared. "So, who wants to start?"

"I will." Adalynn volunteered. "My name is Addie Chan and I am a feminist."

"I'll go next." The blue-haired girl stated. "My name is Cori Danbury-Stevens and I'm from London."

"My name is Danny Rodriguez and I play football." The Hispanic guy declared.

"I'm Jasmine Rodriguez and I'm not related to him." The Latina declared.

"My name Milla Johansson and I like to skateboard." The blonde girl said.

"I'm Justin Pearson and I want to write a novel." The blonde guy added.

"Mustafa Emenike, my mom works for the school." The African-American guy told them.

"I'm Jacobi Wallowbrook and I have two dads." The African-American girl remarked. This caused Abby to say something that she hadn't expected to.

"My name is Abby Rogers-Maddox and I have two moms." She responded causing Jacobi to smile at her.

"I'm Chace Matthews and my dad played for the Reds." The Australian explained.

"I'm Kayla Adams, and I like _The Notebook." _The curly-haired girl said. That left only Emerson.

"My name is Emerson Jackson and I'm gay." He replied.

"Very good." Sebastian remarked. "I hope to get to know each of you better as the year goes on. I think it would be a good idea for us to dive right into this week's assignment. This week we will be covering Classic Rock. Now since this term can be kind of loose. I only want songs that came out before 1991. I will give an example."

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
Darling, you give love a bad name_

_An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promised me heaven and put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison you can't break free_

_Oh, you're a loaded gun  
Oh, there's nowhere to run  
No one can save me the damage is done_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I played my part and you played your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name_

_Read your smile on your lips  
Blood-red nails on your fingertips  
A schoolboy's dream you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_Oh, you're a loaded gun  
Oh, there's nowhere to run  
No one can save me the damage is done_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I played my part and you played your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name  
You give love, you give love a bad name  
You give love, you give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name_

After rehearsal was over, Cori went home. As soon as she got there, she noticed that Sara was crying. She took her child from her mother and began to rub her back.

"It's okay, mummy's here." She stated which got the child to stop crying. When it came to her baby's father, she wasn't sure why she had even slept with him. She thought that she might have been trying to convince herself that was she straight.

That night, after dinner, she took Sara out for some fresh air in her stroller. They were in the park when came across someone who was in one of her classes.

"Hey, I know you." Natalie declared. "Your name's Cora, right?"

"It's Cori." She corrected. "I'm sorry, but I don't really know who you are."

"My name is Natalie Pearson." The blonde replied. "You know she looks so cute. I wish I had a baby sister."

Suddenly, Sara began to cry again. Cori picked her up and quickly deduced that she was hungry, but she didn't have anywhere she could go, so she had no choice but to let her nurse right there.

"Oh…she's yours." Natalie replied. Not sure what to say next, Natalie asked. "Are you single?"

"You're very pretty but I'm not looking for a relationship." The blue-haired girl stated.

"I was actually asking for my brother." Natalie stated. At that moment, Justin showed up. Cori definitely recognized him.

"Are you…" He asked before she cut him off.

"Neither of you can tell anyone!" She shouted. "Yes, she's mine and I'm batty, but I don't want anyone to know about this stuff."

"You know you'd feel a lot better if you came out." Natalie urged her.

"I don't believe that." Cori argued before she noticed that Sara was done. She put her baby back in the stroller before she headed home.

The next day in rehearsal, Cori was the first one to take the microphone.

_Childhood living is easy to do  
The things you wanted I bought them for you  
Graceless fellow you know who I am  
You know I can't let you slide through my hands_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away_

_I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie  
I have my freedom but I don't have much time  
Faith has been broken, tears must be cried  
Let's do some living before we die_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses we'll ride them someday  
Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses we'll ride them someday_

Later in the day, Emerson couldn't help but be excited as he was with Danny.

"I love this Glee already." He beamed. "I think that Australian kid was definitely checking me out. I know for a fact that he's gay."

"Just because he's gay doesn't mean that he'll like you." Danny remarked.

"I'm going to start planning for our wedding." Emerson continued. "So what about you? There was that girl with the same last name as you. You're practically already husband and wife."

"Or brother and sister." Danny countered. "That's not enough to base a relationship around. I want a girl who can be supportive of him. So what do you think of this theme? It sounds like a perfect opportunity for me to get some Skynyrd in. It's basically a combination of country and rock and many of today's country artists were influenced by them."

"You should do whatever floats your boat." Emerson said. "I can't say that I'm the biggest fan of classic rock."

"Don't tell me that you don't like Queen." Danny responded. "Everyone loves Queen and you could do one of their songs."

"I'm just gonna let you sing." Emerson stated.

In Glee, Danny found himself in front of everyone.

_Well Mama told me when I was young  
Said sit beside me, my only son  
And listen closely to what I say  
And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day_

_Oh take your time, don't live too fast  
Troubles will come and they will pass  
You'll find a woman and you'll find love  
And don't forget there is a someone up above_

_And be a simple kind of man  
Be something you love and understand  
Baby, be a simple kind of man  
And won't you do this for me son if you can_

_Forget your lust for the rich man's gold  
All that you need now is in your soul  
And you can do if you try  
All that I want for you my son is to be satisfied _

_And be a simple kind of man  
Be something you love and understand  
Baby, be a simple kind of man  
And won't you do this for me son if you can_

Milla couldn't help but be intrigued by his performance. She hadn't heard much of Lynyrd Skynyrd because her parents had her listen to mostly Swedish music growing up, but she knew that the band was basically very American. It was hard to be more American than them, despite the fact that their symbol was the flag belonging to a group of people that didn't want to be Americans any longer.

She really couldn't wait to get home and get out of her uniform and into something more comfortable. She wanted to get on her skateboard and do something fun. Once she got home, she changed into a loose white sweatshirt with XO that she wore over her black sports bra and leather shorts. It wasn't the most practical outfit for summer, but she didn't mind sweating. Sweating meant that her body was working. Before she headed outside, she grabbed some chocolate-covered raspberries and popped them into her mouth, savoring the sweet goodness before she headed outside the door and into the street.

She began to move down the street at a quick pace. She loved the feel of the wind in her hair so much that she didn't always wear a helmet, even though she knew the risk of it. As she was moving, she couldn't help but notice that Danny lived on her street and he was practicing football with her shirt off. It was a look that she definitely liked. She liked it so much that she wasn't able to keep track of where she was going. She ended up hitting the curb and was flung from her skateboard. She saw her life flash before her eyes as she prepared to hit the pavement.

She never did. Instead she opened her eyes to see that she was in Danny's arms, who had reacted quickly and been able to catch her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as he put her on the ground.

"You saved me." She declared in shock.

"You should probably be wearing a helmet." He told her. "What was your name again?"

"Milla." She replied. "Thank you."

"You know you have really pretty blue eyes." Danny declared. She just looked at him. "Sorry, that was random."

"So I should probably get going." Milla stated as she went to get her skateboard. "Thanks again and I'll see you in school."

The next day at rehearsal, she had a song that she really wanted to sing.

_I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone_

_And the night goes by so very slow  
But I hope that it won't end though alone_

_Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
But now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone _

_You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight  
You don't know how long I have waited  
But I was going to tell you tonight_

_But the secret is still my own  
My love for you is still unknown alone_

_Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
But now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone _

Later at school, Addie went to her meeting of the Gay-Straight-Alliance at Dalton. She was the only member that would admit to being anything over than straight. They were currently having a discussion on feminism.

"No, we are not petitioning the school to get rid of the cheerleading squad." She declared. "While yes they are targets for male gaze, it gives high school girls a chance to participate in physical activity. I swear so many people don't know the work that goes into being a cheerleader."

She also happened to think that they were nice to look at. She couldn't help but be turned on by cheerleaders.

That was the ending of the meeting which led her to her house. She sighed wishing that she would be able to tell Cori that she liked her. She happened to like some of the classics when it came to rock. One reason was the women weren't sexualizing themselves because they wanted to attract male attention, but because they wanted to feel empowered. One of her favorite movies, besides _Perks of Being a Wallflower _and _The Fault in Our Stars_ was _The Runaways_, which was about the first all-female rock band. Sometimes she even liked to picture herself performing as Cherie Currie, performing in her underwear.

_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school  
Old folks say you poor little fool  
Down the street, I'm the girl next door  
I'm the fox you've been waiting for_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_  
_Hello world, I'm your wild girl  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_

_Stone age love and strange sounds too  
Come on baby let me get to you  
Bad nights causing teenage blues  
Get down ladies you got nothing to lose_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_  
_Hello world, I'm your wild girl  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_  
_Hello world, I'm your wild girl  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_

_Hey street boy, you want some style  
Your dead end dreams don't make you smile  
I'll give you something to live for  
Have ya and grab ya till you're sore_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_  
_Hello world, I'm your wild girl  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_

_Cherry bomb, cherry bomb  
Cherry bomb, cherry bomb  
Cherry bomb_

She sighed and came back to reality, wishing that she could be as brave as they were.

The next day in class, the teacher would be assigning groups for their History project. Addie was kind of nervous because History wasn't one of her better subjects. She heard the teacher go down the list as people began to be paired off, but she could only keep her eyes on Cori. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be paired with her or not.

"Ms. Chan you will be with Ms. Danbury-Stevens." The teacher declared. Well whether she wanted to or not, it was going to happen. They met up after class to discuss what they were going to do.

"Do you wanna meet at your house?" Addie asked.

"Let's meet at yours." Cori suggested.

So someone found out about Cori's baby and she's not in the mood to let more know. The songs in this chapter "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi, "Start Me Up" by The Rolling Stones, "Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd, "Alone" by Heart, and "Cherry Bomb" by The Runaways. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 4

Sebastian walked into the room. He wasn't entirely sure what to do for the next assignment. He then had an idea.

"Okay, so I want someone to shout out a theme of music." He stated.

"COUNTRY!" Danny declared raucously. Everyone in the room stared at him. "Sorry."

"Okay, so country it is." Sebastian declared. "Who wants to start us off and I want it to be someone other than Danny."

"I guess I can go." Jasmine replied as she walked to the center of the room and began singing.

_8:00 on Friday night, I'm still at home  
All my girls just keep on blowing up my phone  
Saying come on, he aint worth the pain do what you gotta do to forget his name_

_Now there's only thing left for me to do  
Slip on my favorite dress and sky-high leather boots  
Check the mirror one last time and kiss the past goodbye_

_What I'm really needing now is a double-shot of Crown  
Chase that disco ball around till I don't remember  
Go until they cut me off, wanna get a little lost  
In the lights, in the noise, hey bartender  
Pour em hot tonight, till the party and the music and the truth collide  
Bring it till his memory fades away, hey bartender_

_Tonight I'll let a stranger pull me on the floor  
Spin me round and let him buy a couple more  
But before it goes too far, I'll let him down easy  
Cause tonight it's all about dancing with my girls to DJ put that song on replay_

_What I'm really needing now is a double-shot of Crown  
Chase that disco ball around till I don't remember  
Go until they cut me off, wanna get a little lost  
In the lights, in the noise, hey bartender  
Pour em hot tonight, till the party and the music and the truth collide  
Bring it till his memory fades away, hey bartender, hey bartender_

What the room didn't know is that a lot of song was true to her. She would go to bars sometimes to avoid her parents who didn't feel like staying up to wait for her. She knew that it wasn't healthy, but to her it was a better alternative than being at home.

"Hey, Jazz?" Mustafa called her to she left the room. She immediately turned attention to him. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight."

"Sure we can go after Glee Club." She declared.

"Don't you want to go home and get changed first?" He asked in surprise.

"No, we can just go out like this." She replied before she said something that he didn't understand. He did think that something was weird, but didn't say anything about it.

Country wasn't really a kind of music that Mustafa listened to, mainly because it was mostly white people and Darius Rucker. He guessed that there was nothing wrong with going out in their uniforms, but he didn't want people to mistake it for a school function or something.

Someone else who didn't really listen to country was Jacobi. She actually for the most part couldn't stand it. However, there was one song that she liked, mainly because she felt the artist singing it wasn't really that country. She went to the Glee Club and began to sing it with a little more of a pop spin on it. Sebastian just said that they had to sing country songs, but didn't say that they had to sing country. She happened to know that her dads love the song as well.

_Lying in the green grass underneath the blue sky  
Looking at a good man who oughta be the right guy  
He's got the kind of heart that any girl would die for  
How could I want more, how could I want more_

_Treats me like a princess, lets me have it my way  
I could tell he's hanging on every word that I say  
All he does is love me, swears that's what he's here for  
So how could I want more, how could I want more_

_More fire, more feeling, more stars than what I'm seeing  
More hope for what I'd find behind that door  
More power, more passion instead of just acting  
Like I'm the one that he's been looking for _

_Lying in the green grass, Underneath the blue sky  
Looking at a good man and I know he's the right guy  
He's got that kinda heart that any girl would die for  
So, how could I want more? how could I want more?_

_More fire, more feeling, more stars than what I'm seeing  
More hope for what I'd find behind that door  
More power, more passion instead of just acting  
Like I'm the one that he's been looking for _

As she finished, she looked at the cute blonde guy that she couldn't remember the name of. She did know that he was cute and hoped that he would ask her out, but she wasn't going to ask him out. She was too much of a traditionalist for that. She did consider giving her number to him.

Chace walked down the hall after school was over. He was about to head home when Emerson came up to him.

"Hello." He declared.

"G'day." Chace replied.

"You're know that you're kind of adorable. " Emerson told him. "So you know that you've been on my radar for a little while."

"Are you seriously hitting on me?" Chace asked in disbelief. He didn't know that those kinds of gay guys really existed.

"That depends on if you like it or not." Emerson replied. "So what do you think about this country assignment?"

"I don't really have that much of an opinion about it." Chace answered.

"Well that is because you haven't heard the right song yet." Emerson replied. "How about you come with me and I can sing you a song that will definitely bring a smile to your face."

Emerson took him to the auditorium and started the music as he began to sing to it.

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing bleach blonde tramp and she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey  
Right now he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know_

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped-up four-wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville Slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats _

_Right now, she's probably singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk" and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars' worth of that bathroom cologne  
But he don't know _

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped-up four-wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville Slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats, oh maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh before he cheats, oh _

"You're right. That definitely got me to smile." Chace agreed.

"Well then I guess the only logical thing to do next is to be ask you about on Friday night." Emerson stated. "So are you doing anything?"

"No, but maybe I should pick you up since my dad isn't the biggest supporter of me." Chace replied.

"Whatever you want to do, it's a date." Emerson replied in joy.

After school, Addie and Cori were going to the former's house again to work on the project some more.

"Why don't we ever to go your house?" The Asian girl asked the Brit.

"I have a baby sister and she makes it hard to work." Cori lied. "Besides, I really like the way that your bedroom looks."

The two of them went inside of the house and they saw Addie's mom was cooking dinner.

"Hi, Mrs. Chan." Cori greeted her before they headed to the teenager's room. "So what's that club that you went to yesterday?"

"That was the Gay-Straight Alliance." Addie answered.

"Which one do you fall under?" The blue-haired girl asked her curiously.

"I'm not into labels." Addie stated as she took her computer out.

"Doesn't really answer the question." Cori commented.

"I like boys and I like girls." Addie responded. "But I don't like to be defined by any sort of sexuality. So it's my turn to ask you a question. What is the deal with the blue hair?"

"I couldn't dye it for a while." Cori told her.

"Why not?" Addie asked as she turned on some music.

"School had rules against it." Cori responded. "Oh my God love this."

She then began to sing along with the song that was playing.

_I don't have any answers, I'm not sure on questions anymore  
Still choosing lost causes, defending battles and hopeless wars  
With a right heart, wrong decision, keeps you blinded tunnel vision  
Oh the road to love is paved with good intentions_

_I'm still getting to the good part  
The breaking down, learning how to write my story  
And I'm in the middle of the madness  
The living loose, finding who I'm gonna be  
From the start to the end  
I'm still learning the road between_

_I know it aint gonna be easy no  
But I'm a fighter and you can't take that from me no  
This is just a page of the chapter I'm in_

_And I'm still getting to the good part  
The breaking down, learning how to write my story  
And I'm in the middle of the madness  
The living loose, finding who I'm gonna be  
From the places I've been to wherever I'll go  
From the start to the end  
I'm still learning the road between_

At that point, Addie leaned over and kissed her, right as Addie's mom opened the door and the two immediately parted. Mrs. Chan closed the door with a blush on her face.

"Sorry, I need to remember to knock." She apologized through the wood. "Dinner is ready."

The two girls had matching blushes as they considered the situation.

"We cannot tell about this." Cori stated. "I don't want people to know that I'm batty."

"I don't know what that means." Addie replied as she straightened her hair.

"Gay, it means gay." Cori explained in frustration. "You might not be into labels, but applies to me and I don't want people to know about it."

"Well I'm not really into public displays of affection either." Addie said. "I'm not gonna tell."

The next day, Danny came up to Milla in the hallway.

"I want to sing a duet with you." He told her.

"What makes you think that I should do that?" Milla questioned. She had decided that she was going to play hard to get so he wouldn't think that she was easy.

"Well I'm a fun guy and I like to party." Danny replied.

"It sounds like you came right out of a Luke Bryan song." She commented.

"I think that our voices would sound good together." He added. "I have the lyrics that you can read if you're interested."

"I'll put it under consideration." She replied as she walked away.

They did end up singing together in front of the club at the end of the week.

_Bet your window's rolled down and your hair's pulled back  
And I bet you got no idea you're going way too fast  
You're trying not to think about what went wrong  
You're trying not to stop till you get where you're going  
You're trying to stay awake so bet you turned on the radio  
And the song goes_

_**I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby  
I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby**_

_**The highway won't hold you tonight  
The highway don't know you're alive  
The highway don't care if you're all alone  
But I do, I do  
The highway won't dry your tears  
The highway don't need you here  
The highway don't care if you're coming home  
But I do, I do**_

_**I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby  
I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby**_

_**The highway don't care  
The highway don't care  
The highway don't care  
But I do, I do**_

_The highway don't care  
__**I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby  
**__The highway don't care  
__**I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby  
**__But I do, I do__  
__**I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby**_

Sebastian was happy to see the club's first duet. In fact, he had an idea for the next week's assignment. _  
_

So we had a first kiss in this chapter, but no relationships have officially formed yet. The songs in this chapter are "Bartender" by Lady Antebellum, "How Could I Want More" by Jamie Lynn Spears, "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood, "Road Between" by Lucy Hale, and "Highway Don't Care" by Tim McGraw and Taylor Swift. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 5

Sebastian wrote the word "DUETS" on the board.

"A duet is joining of two voices in harmony." He explained. "It's about emotion and this week we will be singing them. I want you to pair up and find someone who your voice fits well with. Now the song you sing must have originally been performed as a duet."

Kayla was really nervous. She wasn't quite sure who she would go with. It was no secret to her that she liked girls. She actually wasn't sure if she was a lesbian or bisexual, but she wondered if there was a way that a girl might want to sing with her. She looked at Addie and decided to ask her.

"Do you want to sing a duet with me?" She questioned nervously. She had a hard time making friends, but once she did, she was one of the friendliest people in the world.

"Sure." Addie agreed. She had decided that she would sing with whoever asked her first, even though she had been hoping that it would be Cori. She really wanted to kiss Cori, but she didn't know if the blue-haired girl felt the same way. "We can practice today if you want."

At lunch, Justin met Natalie once again. He had just told her about the assignment in Glee for the week.

"Do you know anyone that you want to sing with?" Natalie questioned.

"Well there was this one girl." He stated.

"You need to ask her." Natalie suggested as she looked around the room.

"Are you looking for someone?" Justin asked, noticing his sister's odd behavior.

"I'm meeting someone for a lunch date." Natalie replied as she noticed the girl with dark hair. She took her brother to the table. "This is my brother, Justin. And this is my friend Rosaria."

"I told you that my name was Aria." The girl replied in annoyance. She then gave Natalie a kiss on the cheek. "You said it would be just us."

"Well my brother doesn't have a lot of friends and I'm not sure if anyone would eat lunch with him if I didn't." Natalie replied. Justin knew that he definitely needed to make some friends because he didn't like being the third wheel.

After school, Kayla and Addie were practicing their duet together. Kayla was singing first.

_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends  
Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been  
Then you come crashing in like the realest thing  
Trying my best to understand all that your love can bring_

_**Oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell that I can't keep loving you  
Can't keep loving you oh with half of my heart**_

**I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else  
I made a plan stay the one who can only love herself  
Lonely was the song I sang till the day you came  
Showing me another way and all that my love can bring **

_**Oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell that I can't keep loving you  
Can't keep loving you oh with half of my heart**_

"So I need to go." Addie stated. "I have a GSA meeting."

"Do you mind if I come to it?" Kayla asked awkwardly. "Or maybe we could go on a date."

"I'm sorry but I kind of like someone else." Addie explained. "But you can come if you want."

Later that day, Milla was at home skateboarding when she came across Danny yet again.

"Let me guess, you want to sing another duet." She stated. "Well if we do, I get to pick the song and it's not going to be a country song."

"But I really wanted to sing a country song." He pouted.

"Well if you want to sing with me, you'll do things my way." She pointed out. "So do we have a deal?"

"I'll sing a song that you want if you kiss me." He bargained. She grabbed him and gave him a wet one on the lips.

"So do we have a deal?" She repeated.

"Yeah." He said a little dumbstruck.

In the morning, the two of them began their song together. He started it off.

_Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cause it's always a good time  
_**Slept in all my clothes like didn't care  
Hopped in a cab take me anywhere  
Climb in if you're down to get tonight  
Cause it's always a good time**

_Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try it's always a good time_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh it's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh, we don't even have to try it's always a good time**_

_**Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh it's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh, we don't even have to try it's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh it's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh, we don't even have to try it's always a good time**_

Cori was a little disappointed that Addie wanted to work with someone else. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she liked the girl. She knew that she had to find someone else to sing with. She set her eyes on a short girl with long brown hair. She would have to do. One thing that she wanted to do with the song was practice her rapping skills.

"Hey, what's your name?" Cori questioned.

"Abby." The brunette answered.

"You're the girl with two moms aren't you?" Cori asked, having remembered that part. Abby nodded. "So I was wondering if you wanted to sing a duet with me. We could sound really good together."

"How about we go to your house after school?" Abby questioned.

"I think it would be better going to yours." Cori replied.

"My mom are remodeling, so I can't be at home for a little while." Abby explained. Cori was beginning to wonder if she made a mistake asking her.

"Okay, but you have to help me babysit then." She declared.

The two went to Cori's house. The English girl really hoped that Sara wouldn't need to feed anytime while they were there. She needed to wean her soon.

"So what song do you want to work on?" Abby asked me.

"I want something where I can rap." Cori declared.

"How about 'Love the Way You Lie'?" Abby suggested.

"Sounds good, let's work on it." Cori agreed.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright cause I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear my cry  
But that's alright cause I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

_I can't tell you what it really is I can only tell what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love, drunk off my hate, it's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more I suffer I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me  
She freaking hates me and I love wait  
"Where you going" "I'm leaving you" "No you aint"  
Come back we're running right back here we go again it's so insane  
Cause when it's going good it's going great I'm Supergirl  
With the wind in her back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful I'm so ashamed  
I snap who's that girl I don't even know her name  
I laid hands on her I'll never stoop so low again I guess I don't know my own strength_

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright cause I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear my cry  
But that's alright cause I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

**So maybe I'm a masochist, I try to run but I don't ever wanna leave  
**_Till these walls are going up smoke with all our memories _

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright cause I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear my cry  
But that's alright cause I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**_

At that point, Cori heard Sara crying and went to go get her. She was able to determine that once again she was hungry.

"I need to go out to the kitchen and feed her." Cori announced. As soon as they were inside, she let her baby latch onto her.

"Where's your bath…oh?" Abby asked as she realized what was going on.

"This is why I didn't want you to come over." Cori remarked in annoyance.

"Do you not like people to know that you have a kid?" Abby asked.

"Yes, it's kind of a secret that I want to keep." Cori explained. "I'll do whatever you want if you don't tell anyone."

"Look I know about secrets. I don't want anyone to know I'm dyslexic." Abby replied.

"I'm sorry, but I can't keep that a secret." Cori remarked as she removed her baby and burped her. "You're hurting yourself by not telling anyone about it. You won't get good grades without any help."

The next day in Glee Club, Chace and Emerson began to sing something together.

**Cause it's all in my head **_I think about it _**over and over again  
**_And I can't keep _**picturing you with him and it hurts so bad  
Cause it's all in my head **_I think about it _**over and over again  
**_I replay it _**over and over again and I can't take it, I can't shake it no**

_I can't wait to see wanna see you if you still got that look in your eyes  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And it's a shame that we gotta spend our time being mad about the same things  
_**Over and over again **_about the same things _**over and over again**

_But I think she's leaving, oh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do (I _**Can't go on not loving you)**

**Cause it's all in my head **_I think about it _**over and over again  
**_And I can't keep _**picturing you with him and it hurts so bad  
Cause it's all in my head **_I think about it _**over and over again  
**_I replay it _**over and over again and I can't take it, I can't shake it no**

_Now that I realize that I'm going down  
From all this pain you put me through  
_**Every time I close my eyes I lock it down  
I can't go on not loving you**

**Cause it's all in my head **_I think about it _**over and over again  
**_And I can't keep _**picturing you with him and it hurts so bad  
Cause it's all in my head **_I think about it _**over and over again  
**_I replay it _**over and over again and I can't take it, I can't shake it no**

That was immediately followed by a duet between Mustafa and Jasmine.

_Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca  
Right next to DeNiro, but I'll be hood forever  
I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here  
I can make it anywhere, yeah, they love me everywhere  
I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicanos  
Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's  
Took it to my stash box, 560 State St.  
Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them Pastry's  
Cruisin' down 8th St., off white Lexus  
Driving' so slow, but BK is from Texas  
Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie  
Now I live on Billboard and I brought my boys with me  
Say what's up to Ty-Ty, still sipping' mai-tais  
Sitting' courtside, Knicks & Nets give me high five  
Playa I be spiked out, I could trip a referee  
Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from_

**New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothin' you can't do  
Now you're in New York these streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Let's hear it for New York, New York**

**One hand in the air for the big city  
Street lights, big dreams, all lookin' pretty  
No place in the world that could compare  
Put your lighters in the air  
Everybody say "yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"**

_**New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothin' you can't do  
Now you're in New York these streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Let's hear it for New York, New York**_

The week was winding down and Justin knew that there was only one person left for him to sing a duet with. He went up to her and talked to her.

"Do you think you might want to sing a duet together?" He asked.

"Yes." Jacobi answered. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me. It seems like you were really taking your time with it."

At the end of the week, they had their song ready. They began to sing it. He started it off.

_Floating on while the world is sinking, umbrellas in the cups we're drinking  
_**(I love it, la-la-la love it)  
**_Light it up in the darkest hour, our dreams only getting louder  
_**(I love it, la-la-la love it)**

_This is all done now, nothing left to think about baby let your hair hang down  
_**(I love it, la-la-la love it)  
**_These are all the words, gonna be the last ones heard baby will you crash and burn  
_(**I love it, la-la-la love it)**

**We're just kids setting stuff on fire  
We are we are we are we are we are we are  
We're just kids setting stuff on fire  
We are we are we are we are we are we are**

**Nights are red, days are gold sun goes up moon is full  
Just us kids letting go just us kids letting go  
**_**Nights are red, days are gold sun goes up moon is full  
Just us kids letting go just us kids letting go **_

**We're just kids setting stuff on fire  
We are we are we are we are we are we are  
We're just kids setting stuff on fire  
We are we are we are we are we are we are  
We're just kids **

Sebastian at that point, knew that the group was going to take Sectionals.

So some of the duets were probably a bit unexpected. We have "Half of My Heart" by John Mayer and Taylor Swift, "Good Time" by Carly Rae Jepsen and Owl City, "Love the Way You Lie" by Skylar Grey, "Over and Over" by Nelly and Tim McGraw, "Empire State of Mind" by Jay-Z and Alicia Keys and "Just Kids" by Alex & Sierra. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 6

Sebastian stood in the room as he prepared to give the assignment. He had to wait until he had everyone's attention.

"It's time to begin." He announced. "For my first announcement, I'd like to welcome our newest member Rosaria Lorenzo."

"It's Aria." The dark-haired girl replied as she walked into the room.

"Okay, Aria, was there anything that you wanted to sing?" Sebastian asked. Aria smiled and warmed up her voice.

_Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get but I haven't missed you yet  
Every roommate kept awake by every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get but I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you _

_Only when I start to think about you I know  
Only when you start to think about me do you know_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me _

_I hate you hate I hate you love me_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you _

"Okay, that is a great segue into this week's assignment." Sebastian declared before he wrote 'ANGER' on the board. "This week will be singing angry songs. Not all of these will be breakup songs even though that's the number source of anger in music."

As Cori was walking home, she was stopped in the hallway by some girl. She was very attractive, even though Cori wasn't interested. What she wanted actually was to know if Cori needed any help babysitting.

"Why would I need a babysitter?" The blue-haired girl asked. She hoped that word wasn't getting out.

"Well, being a teenage mother is hard and I just thought that you needed some help." The girl replied.

At that point, Cori bolted from the scene. She knew that she needed to head to Addie's house because she figured that the girl was the most likely to have told her secret.

She knocked on the door and I was answered by the Asian-American girl who was a bit surprised to see her.

"Did you tell anyone?" The Brit asked furiously.

"No, I didn't tell anyone that you were gay even though I don't think that you should be keeping it a secret." Addie responded.

"Not about that, about Sara." Cori corrected. "I had a girl come up to me asking if I needed a bloody babysitter."

"Well I didn't tell anyone about her either is that's what's got your panties in a twist." Addie argued.

"How do I know that you're not lying?" Cori shouted.

"Because I'm not a bitch!" Addie responded. Cori then kissed her and one thing led to another and the two of them soon found themselves naked in Addie's bed. They were both a little confused by it. "Did we just have angry sex with each other?"

"I think we did." Cori replied.

"Look, I don't know how this girl found out, but it wasn't from me." Addie stated as she handed Cori her uniform from the floor.

"I should probably get going." Cori agreed. "Do you think that it would possible not to tell anyone about this?"

"I don't like to talk about my sex life…even though this is the first time that anything's happened…well consensually at least." Addie responded.

"Did someone rape you?" Cori asked in shock.

"My father kind of molested me and my sisters." Addie replied. She normally wouldn't tell anyone, but she felt a connection to Cori since she had lost her virginity to her. "He's in jail."

"I'm sorry." Cori responded as she began to get dressed. "You know if you wanted to come over some time and see Sara, you can."

Cori walked out of the house with a bright blush on her face.

In the morning, the two of them decided that it would be best to sing a duet.

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war  
We keep throwing things and slamming the door  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score  
You and I get sick, yeah I know we can't do this no more_

**But there you go again there you go again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body on my body like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid feeling stupid crawling back to you**

_**So I crossed my heart and I hoped to die  
That I'd only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
That I'd only stay with you one more night**_

**Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes  
Try to tell you stop but your lips they got me so out of breath  
I'd be waking up in the morning probably hating myself  
I'd be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell**

_But there you go again there you go again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body on my body like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid feeling stupid crawling back to you_

_**So I crossed my heart and I hoped to die  
That I'd only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
That I'd only stay with you one more night**_

_Yeah baby give me one more night  
_**Yeah baby give me one more night**

"That was very good, girls." Sebastian complimented them. "It's a good example of what's actually an angry love song. Would you like to share what inspired that?"

"No." Cori responded.

"I'm good too." Addie added.

"Alright, fair enough does anyone else have something that they want to sing right now?" The director asked. Danny stepped up as the girls sat down.

_Gonna drive hell through your neighborhood  
Park this Silverado on your front lawn  
Crank up a little Hank, sit on the hood and drink  
I'm about to get my pissed off on _

_I'm gonna aim my headlights into your bedroom windows  
Throw empty beer cans at both of your shadows  
I didn't come here to start a fight, but I'm up for anything tonight  
You know you broke the wrong heart baby and drove me redneck crazy_

_Redneck crazy_

_Did you think I'd wish you both the best, endless love and happiness  
You know that's just the kind of man I am, I'm the kind that shows up at your house at 3am_

_I'm gonna aim my headlights into your bedroom windows  
Throw empty beer cans at both of your shadows  
I didn't come here to start a fight, but I'm up for anything tonight  
You know you broke the wrong heart baby and drove me redneck crazy  
Yeah you drove me redneck crazy_

Danny took some deep breaths and everyone around the room clapped. They might have thought it was nice to hear a country song not about partying.

After Glee, Mustafa approached Jasmine in the hallway. He couldn't help but wonder how serious they were. They had gone out a few times, but he hadn't really called her. He was starting to wonder if she wanted to be with him.

"So where are you going?" He asked her.

"To class, it's kind of what we do at school." She quipped.

"You haven't really talked to me since our last date." He pointed out.

"I don't get a lot of free time when I'm at home." She replied. "You really shouldn't take it personally."

"Are we together?" Mustafa inquired as he stood in front of her. "I need you to at least tell me that."

"Yes, we're together, but I have a lot of things going on at home." Jasmine stated. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get going, so get out of my way."

It was easy to see that tensions between the two of them were a little high. He also couldn't help but wonder what she had going on at home that prevented her from calling him. He wanted to find out. He was going to go to her house after school."

Before he could do that, there was Glee Club. He decided that he wanted to sing an angry song of his own from his man Justin Timberlake.

_Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man  
You know I gave the world, you had me in the palm of your hand  
So why your love went away I just can't seem to understand  
Thought it was me and you baby me and you until the end but I guess I was wrong_

_Don't wanna think about it, don't wanna talk about I'm just so sick about it  
I can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it, feeling the blues about it, I just can't do without it  
Tell me is this fair _

_Is this the way it's really going down, is this how we say goodbye  
Should've known better when you came around that you were gonna make me cry  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around cause I know you're living a lie  
But that's okay baby cause in time you will find  
What goes around, goes around, goes around comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around comes all the way back around_

Let me paint this picture for you baby

_You spend your nights alone and he never comes home  
And every time you call him all you get's a busy tone  
I heard you found out what that he's doing to you what you did me  
Aint that the way it goes  
You cheated girl, my heart bleeded girl so it goes without saying  
Just a classic case, just a scenario tale as old as time girl you got what you deserve_

_What goes around comes back around I thought I told ya yeah  
What goes around comes back around I thought I told ya yeah  
What goes around comes back around I thought I told ya yeah_

After school, he decided to go to her house. He knocked on the door and it was answered by a woman in her early 30s.

"What are you doing here, Negro?" She asked him. "It you want some coke, you're going to have to come back later when the man is home."

"No, I came to see Jasmine." He replied. He was a little shocked by her language.

"The little slut's not home." She replied. Mustafa looked around and saw that the place was a mess. It didn't look like a good place for a child to be. "What are you still doing here? Get out of here before I get my gun."

The next day at school, he decided that he needed to talk to her. He wanted to call child services on them.

Before that could happen, she began to sing a solo in the club.

_I want you to know that I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
And older version of me, is she perverted like me  
Would she go down on you in the theatre  
Does she speak eloquently and would she have your baby  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother_

_Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time that you speak her name does she know  
How you told me that you'd hold me till you died  
Till you died, but you're still alive_

_And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know_

_Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me  
And I'm not gonna fade as soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
And every time that I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
I hope you feel it, well can you feel it_

_And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know_

He didn't want to wait for it. He found her immediately after rehearsal.

"So I went to your house yesterday." He remarked.

"What?" She asked him in surprise.

"That is not a place that you should be living." He replied. "You need to call child services on them."

"I don't want your help with anything." She told him. "You asked me yesterday if we were together, well today I have an answer and it's no."

So Jasmine and Mustafa broke up and Addie and Cori got together. The songs are "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace, "One More Night" by Maroon 5, "Redneck Crazy" by Tyler Farr, "What Goes Around Comes Around" by Justin Timberlake, and "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morisette. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 7

It was before school, Cori was currently on top of Addie in the former's car. She had since dyed her hair purple.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Addie asked.

"Why not? It's a good place for it." Cori argued. "I really want to be with you."

"Do you?" Addie questioned.

"Yes I do." The Brit replied. "What do you want me to do to prove it?"

"Come out for the school." Addie answered as Cori began to fiddle with her pink bra. "I'm not going to keep a secret. If you want to be with me you'll come out today."

"Okay, but I want to do this first." Cori bargained.

That morning, in Glee, Sebastian prepared to start his lesson. As soon as Cori and Addie came in, he began.

"Alright, this week's theme is Songs About Sex." Sebastian explained. "I'm saying right now there will be ground rules. I want you to keep your dancing and attire school appropriate. Let your songs speak for themselves. Do anyone have anything that they want to share?"

"Is this song okay?" Kayla asked as she stood up and walked to the center of the room.

_You held my hand and walked me home I know  
Why you gave me a kiss it was something like this you made go oh, oh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears why'd you have to go  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love guys are so hard to trust_

_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that  
You're the one who gives it all away yeah_

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you this time  
Did you think it was something I was gonna do and cry  
Don't try to tell me what to do, don't try to tell me what to say  
You're better off that way, yeah_

_This guilt trip that you put me on won't mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away _

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you this time  
Did you think it was something I was gonna do and cry  
Don't try to tell me what to do, don't try to tell me what to say  
You're better off that way, yeah better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway_

"Well that is about sex." Sebastian replied. "It's definitely a topic that comes up."

After Glee was over, she walked out the room. As she was at her locker, she saw that Cori gave Addie a kiss in the middle of the hallway.

"You know it's a little surprising that they can just kiss without anyone saying anything." Abby replied, causing Kayla to jump a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Guys and girls do it all of the time." Kayla remarked, looking at the shorter brunette. "Girls and girls and guys and guys should be able to do it as well."

"You know I really liked the song that you sang." Abby told her. "Do you think that you might want to go a date with me?"

"Is that really a good reason to ask someone out?" Kayla asked.

"If you want to say no, you can say no." Abby remarked as she began to walk away.

"No, wait, yes I want to go." Kayla responded. "I just haven't really been on a date in a long time and I've never really been out with a girl before."

Later in the day, Emerson met up with Chace in the auditorium. His smile made it no secret he was glad to see the other boy.

"So what do you think of this week's assignment?" Emerson asked. "It seems like it could definitely get hot and heavy."

"I don't really know anything about sex." Chace responded.

"Oh my god, are you a virgin?" Emerson questioned in surprise.

"It's really not all that shocking." Chace pointed out.

"Well I couldn't have possibly thought that anyone as cute as you could still be a virgin." Emerson replied. "You know I think that this situation calls for a song about being sexy and knowing what you want."

_Dark in the city night is a wire  
Steam in the subway earth is a fire  
(Do do do do do do do)  
(Do do do do do do do do)  
Woman you want me give me a sign  
And catch my breathin' even closer behind  
(Do do do do do do do)  
(Do do do do do do do do)_

_In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt I'm after you_  
_Smell like I a sound, I'm lost in a crowd and I'm hungry like the wolf_  
_Straddle the line in discord and rhyme I'm on the hunt, I'm after you_  
_Mouth is alive with juices like wine and I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf_

_Burning the ground I break from the crowd I'm on the hunt, I'm after you_  
_I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found and I'm hungry like the wolf_  
_Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme I'm on the hunt, I'm after you_  
_Mouth is alive with juices like wine and I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Burning the ground I break from the crowd I'm on the hunt, I'm after you_  
_I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found and I'm hungry like the wolf_  
_Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme I'm on the hunt, I'm after you_  
_Mouth is alive with juices like wine and I'm hungry like the wolf_

"I don't think I've ever heard that song." Chace admitted.

"How can you not be familiar with Duran Duran?" Emerson asked in shock. "You are coming over to my house and I'm gonna school you in them."

"Okay, I guess that I can do that." Chace remarked. He couldn't help but wonder if there were any other possible reasons that Emerson wanted him to come over.

At lunch, Cori was sitting near Addie, holding her hand.

"You know I didn't think that you would actually do it." Addie remarked.

"Well maybe it's a sign that I'm falling in love or maybe it's that I'm ready to accept who I am." Cori responded.

"Love?" Addie asked in surprise.

"Or maybe it's just the spirit of the assignment and I want to keep having nookie with you." Cori quipped.

"I assume that is some British term for sexual intercourse." Addie replied with a blush.

"So are there any songs that you wanted to sing this week?" Cori asked.

"Well, there was one song." Addie admitted.

"Well you should sing it for me." Cori suggested. "There's nothing more romantic than singing to someone, even if it is about sex."

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me I was alright but things_  
_Were kinda heavy you brought me to life_  
_Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight no regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die you and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_  
_My heart stops when you look at me just one touch now baby I believe_  
_This is real let's take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel room and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you my missing puzzle piece I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight no regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die you and I, will be young forever_

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on  
I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me just one touch now baby I believe  
This is real let's take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back

_Imma get your heart racing in my skintight jeans be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans be your teenage dream tonight_

"That was really nice." I told her before she kissed me.

That night, Kayla was preparing for her date. She wasn't entirely sure what to wear. She went through several looks, not knowing which was right. She finally decided on a black dress with a blue midsection and waited for Abby to arrive. She wasn't nervous about her parents because they knew that she liked girls.

She went downstairs and saw Abby in a mauve top and black leather skirt. She looked amazing in the eyes of the taller girl.

"So are you ready to go?" Abby asked her. "I love your perfume."

"We should probably get going." Kayla remarked.

They ended up going to see a movie together. It was fairly empty considering that it was a weeknight.

"So were interested in making out by any chance?" Kayla questioned nervously.

"If you want to, I guess we can." Abby responded. They two of them awkwardly locked lips and tried to make out before Abby pulled away abruptly. "Ow, you bit my tongue."

"I'm sorry." Kayla remarked. "Maybe we should hold off on the making out."

"That's probably a good idea." Abby agreed. "So how long have you liked girls?"

"It's been a few years." Kayla stated. "What about you?"

"I don't know." She responded. "My moms said that there was nothing wrong with liking guys, but I just don't."

"So do you have any songs that you wanted to sing this week?" Kayla questioned.

"Yeah, I guess so." Abby responded before beginning to sing.

_I wanna smash your fears and get drunken off your tears  
Don't you share your smile with anyone else but me  
I wanna touch your heart I wanna crush it in your hands  
Make you bleed and cry as you give up all the lies_

_We're not lovers, but more than friends  
Put a flame to every single word you ever said  
No more crying to get me through  
I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new  
Tonight I'm getting over you, tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you over you over you_

_We're not lovers, but more than friends_  
_Put a flame to every single word you ever said_  
_No more crying to get me through_  
_I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new_  
_Tonight I'm getting over you, tonight I'm getting over you_  
_Tonight I'm getting over you over you over you_

"That's quite an interesting song." Kayla commented. She couldn't help but admit that Abby's dancing had turned her on, but she didn't want to wreck their first date by moving too fast.

At the same time, Chace decided to head over to Emerson's house. He was still skeptical that all it was for was to listen to Duran Duran. He knew to be cautious at least.

The first thing that he noticed was that Emerson's room didn't look like any sort of love nest. It looked like a normal room.

"Welcome, welcome." Emerson greeted him. "So did you have any songs that you wanted to work on?"

"Is that what you called me over for?" Chace asked him skeptically.

"Did you think that I asked you to have sex with you or something?" Emerson questioned.

"Yes, actually." Chace responded.

"Well I am definitely hurt." Emerson declared.

"Wait, I'm sorry." Chace said. He then started to sing the song stuck in his head.

_If you start me up,  
If you start me up I'll never stop_

_You can start me up,  
You can start me up I'll never stop  
I've been running hot  
You got me just about to blow my top  
You can start me up, you can start me up,  
I'll never stop, never stop, never stop_

_You make a grown man cry,  
You make a grown man cry  
You make a grown man cry,  
Spread out the oil, the gasoline  
I walk smooth ride in a mean, mean machine  
Start it up_

_It you start it up,  
Love the day when we will never stop  
Never stop, never, never, never stop  
Tough me up  
Never stop, never stop  
You, you, you make a grown man cry  
You, you make a dead man come,  
You, you, you make a dead man come_

What happened next was Chace was the one who initiated the kiss and everything that followed after it.

So Abby and Kayla got together and Chace and Emerson had sex. Also Cori came out. The songs are "Don't Tell Me" by Avril, "Hungry Like the Wolf" by Duran Duran, "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry, "Tonight I'm Getting Over You" by Carly Rae Jepsen, and "Start Me Up" by The Rolling Stones. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 8

In Glee, Sebastian was writing on the board. It came down to one word: Avril.

"Okay, this week we will be doing songs of Avril Lavigne." He explained. "This Canadian broke into the biz at 17. Since then, she has rattled off hit after hit. The floor is open for whoever wants it."

Milla stood up and began to sing, and also began to dance on the piano despite the Sebastian's protest.

_You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)_

_You're on your knees, begging "Please, stay with me!"_  
_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good, but now, whoa I'm thinking what the hell!  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about…  
If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but know, whoa! I'm thinking what the hell!  
What? What? What? What the hell?_

_(La-la, la-la la la-la la)  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
(La-la-la, la-la-la la la)  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been…whoa_

At that point, Milla fell off of the piano and hit the ground. She fell unconscious and when she woke up, she was in a bed with Danny and a doctor leaning over her.

"What happened?" She asked, not really able to feel anything.

"You fell off the piano and hit your head." Danny told her. She didn't even remember why she was on the piano.

"You suffered a concussion." The doctor told her. "Your head x-rays showed no cerebral bleeding, but you also broke your foot."

"It doesn't feel broken." She replied.

"That's because you can't feel anything because of the morphine." Danny explained. "You need to be careful. You have stitches."

"Thanks for bringing me here." She told him.

"I tried to catch you, but I wasn't fast enough." He explained.

"I'm glad to know that you tried." She told him.

"Excuse me Mr. Rodriguez, but she is going to need her rest." The doctor stated.

Danny then sent out a mass text to the Glee club to let them know that she was okay.

Later in the day, he began to sing in front of the room, looking over to where the remnants of the spot where her blood was.

_You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go you know I won't give in, no I won't give in_

_Keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do,  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Here me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La-da-da-da, la-da-da-da, la-da-da-da-da-da-da_

_Keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do,  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Keep holding on, keep holding on  
There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do,  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

That night, Justin was helping Natalie decide what she was going to wear on her date with Aria. It wasn't completely willing. She came out in a dress that he didn't even think counted as clothes.

"What the heck is that?" He asked her.

"You can just say that you don't like it." She pointed out.

"That dress is about as far from you as I've ever seen." He told her. "Look, you shouldn't have to dress a certain or act a certain way to get someone to like you."

"I just want her to tell me that I look pretty, even I don't really know much about her." Natalie argued.

"This is a song that I was going to sing in Glee this week and I think that you really need to hear it." He told her. He hoped that she would listen to him.

_Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, that's the way it is_

_Chill out whatcha yelling for  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be, you will see_

_I like you the way you are  
When we're driving in your car  
When you're talking to me one-on-one but you've become_

_Somebody else around everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me why'd you have to go and make things so complicated  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else, it's getting me frustrated  
Life's like this you fall and you crawl and break and you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honestly promise me I'm never gonna find you faking  
No, no, no_

_No, no, no, no, no, no_

_Chill out whatcha yelling for  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be, you will see_

_Somebody else around everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me why'd you have to go and make things so complicated  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else, it's getting me frustrated  
Life's like this you fall and you crawl and break and you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honestly promise me I'm never gonna find you faking  
No, no, no_

"Okay, I'm going to go put on something else." Natalie agreed. "So when are you going to go on a date?"

"Natalie, I really don't want to start this again." He told her.

Meanwhile, at the restaurant, Aria was waiting for Natalie to arrive. She seemed to be running a bit late.

"Hey, I know you." She said to one of the waitresses. It was Jasmine. "You're in the Glee Club with me."

"I got this job so I don't have to go home." Jasmine explained. "It's not the greatest job, but anywhere is better than being at home if you know what I mean."

"I don't." Aria replied. "But maybe we could talk while I'm waiting for my date to arrive." The Italian-American suggested.

"Well, my parents are kind of…abusive." Jasmine stated before Natalie walked in. "It looks like your date's here."

Aria couldn't help but frown as Jasmine walked away, but went over to Natalie who was in a simple black dress.

"Sorry I'm late." The blonde apologized. "So how are things?"

"I guess they're okay." Aria answered.

"Aria, this has been bothering me." Natalie declared. "I'm getting the feeling that you don't really want to be my girlfriend."

"I have a time letting people in." Aria remarked. "If that's too much for you, then there's the door."

"Fine, I guess that I'll just go then." Natalie agreed before Jasmine walked over.

"So can I get you anything?" She questioned.

"Well I want to hear more about your parents, so how about some steak?" Aria replied.

"Coming right up." Jasmine remarked. "Just don't expect me to tell you too much because I barely know you."

The next day in rehearsal, Cori was singing one of her favorite Avril songs. She had even changed into something that she felt represented the singer.

_Let em know that we're still rock and roll_

_I don't care about my makeup, I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut, you say so what  
I don't care if I'm a misfit, I like it better than the hipster bullish  
I am the only and one princess, you still love it_

_Some, somehow it's a little different when I'm with you  
You know what I really am all about, you know how it really goes  
Some, some way we'll be getting out of this town one day  
You're the only one that I want with me, you know how the story goes_

_When it's you and me when don't need no one to tell who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let em know that we're still rock and roll_

_Rock and roll hey, hey, hey  
Rock and roll hey, hey, hey_

_When it's you and me when don't need no one to tell who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let em know that we're still rock and roll_

After the performance was over, Justin went over to Jacobi.

"So do you think that you want to go out tonight?" He asked her.

"Sure, you're cute enough." She responded. "Be at my house no later than 6:45. If you get there at 6:46, then you might as well just go home."

Justin blushed as she walked away. He had to make sure that he was on time, which wouldn't leave a lot of time for him to worry about what to wear.

At the end of the week, Aria was preparing a solo. It was about Jasmine, even though she hadn't seen her at school and she wasn't in the Glee Club. Sebastian had gone to the headmaster's office, but he said it was okay for her to go on without him. Milla was since back in school with her leg in a boot, but otherwise seemed to be okay.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
That's where she lies broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside_

_Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind, she's fallen behind  
She can't find her place, she's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace, she's all over the place…yeah._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
That's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside_

_She's lost inside, lost inside oh, oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside oh, oh, oh_

At that point, Sebastian walked in the room, looking he had something to tell them.

"I just got back from talking to the headmaster." He said seriously. "It's about Jasmine. She's in a coma. She was found severely beaten when one of her neighbors called 911. Both of her parents have been arrested. Since this is a private school, I need to ask you to pray for her."

So Jasmine is not going to be at Sectionals, but Milla is. It was quite a week for New Directions. The songs are "What the Hell" from _Goodbye Lullaby,_ "Keep Holding On" from The Best Damn Thing, "Complicated" from _Let Go_, "Rock N Roll" from _Avril Lavigne, _and "Nobody's Home" from _Under My Skin._ Please don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 9

It was the week of Sectionals and the Songbirds were still waiting for Jasmine to wake up. Her condition had been upgraded and the doctors said that there was about a 70 percent chance of her awakening.

"So I decided that all of our songs at Sectionals will have a common theme and that theme will be domestic abuse." Sebastian replied.

"Are we going to sing this song?" Aria asked.

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him clinching his hands  
She's just a woman never again_

_I hear her scream from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me "Go back to bed"  
I'm terrified she'll wind up dead in his hands  
She's just a woman_

_Well never again been there before but not like this  
Seen it before but not like this  
Never before have I ever seen it this bad  
She's just a woman, never again_

_Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard don't hit a lady  
Kicking your ass will be a pleasure_

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old stuff just on a different night  
She grabs a gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger as fast as she can _

_Well never again been there before but not like this  
Seen it before but not like this  
Never before have I ever seen it this bad  
She's just a woman, never again  
Never again, never again, no never again_

"No, that is not one of the songs that I have chosen." Sebastian explained. "The songs that I have chosen will be Milla singing 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson, Cori singing 'Gunpowder and Lead' by Miranda Lambert, and Mustafa singing 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus."

"Are you sure that I'm a good choice?" Milla asked. She was still in her boot.

"I was hoping that you would be able to play on the piano." Sebastian explained.

"You know, I think that I can really trust you guys after all that we've been through." Addie interrupted. "I have something that I need to say. This has never been easy for me to say. When I was younger my father…me molested me and my sisters."

There was a group of collective gasps from everyone except Cori.

"Thank you for having the courage and trust to tell us that, Addie." Sebastian remarked.

Later in the hallway, Cori was holding Addie close.

"I still cannot believe that anyone would do that to their child." The British girl stated.

"You know maybe you should tell people about Sara." Addie suggested.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Cori declared.

"No one is going to judge you." Addie argued. "You don't need to be ashamed of her. You should be proud. You can also show people that you're a good parent, as opposed to all of the bad ones that we have heard about recently."

So after school, Cori went home and brought Sara back for rehearsal. She knew that she probably would have been late. As long as no one was singing, she could interrupt.

"Sorry, I'm late." She declared. The group looked at her as she walked in holding her baby. "Most of you are probably wondering who this babe in my arms is. As some of you already know, this is my daughter Sara. I moved from England because people were bullying me while I was pregnant."

"So, how did you get pregnant?" Kayla asked curiously. "I mean I know how, but I thought you were gay."

"I was in denial and slept with a boy, but that didn't make me like girls any less or boys any more." Cori explained. "I am a lesbian and I have accepted it. All of this stuff with Jasmine makes me think of what I would do if anyone harmed my child."

During the weekend was Sectionals. It was at another school and they would be performing third.

One of the groups was Crawford's former rival Lady Maria's School for Girls. Their lead singer was Amelia Burkhart. Unlike the Songbirds, they didn't perform in their uniforms.

_Home is where my heart is still beating  
And I don't know when I'll see her again  
I hate to see her cry when I'm leaving  
But now I'm a thousand miles away again_

_And she feels like Carolina, looks like California  
Shining like those New York lights on Broadway  
When she looks back I'm behind her, I'll always be there for her  
She makes me feel like home's not so far away  
She feels like Carolina_

_No matter how far I go, you know I can't stop thinking about her  
And there's nothing like the way I feel the way I feel when I'm beside her  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_She feels like Carolina looks like California  
Shining like those New York lights on Broadway  
When she looks back I'm behind her, I'll always be there for her  
She makes me feel like home's not so far away_

_Carolina, California  
Likes home's not so far away  
She feels like Carolina, looks like California  
She makes me feel like home's not so far away  
She makes me feel like home's not so far away_

While they were performing, Mustafa and Aria were both waiting for a call from the hospital regarding Jasmine. Aria had had her parents file paperwork to become her guardian if she wanted to, but they still needed her to wake up first.

After the second group performed, the crew began to move the piano onto the stage. Milla was a bit nervous about performing in front of everyone, especially with just a piano. She took some deep breaths as Danny came over to her.

"I'm so excited about this." He stated.

"I don't know if I can do this." Milla told him.

"Of course you can! You're awesome and you have an awesome voice!" He declared. "Now go out there and kick that song's ass."

She couldn't help but smile at his upbeat personality. It was definitely one of the things that she most liked about him. She headed out to the stage and took a seat at the piano before she began to play.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far_

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I find hard to trust not only me but everyone around me  
Because of you I am afraid_

_I watched you die I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young you should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing_

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you I am afraid  
Because of you  
Because of you_

After Milla was done, Cori walked onto the stage with a microphone in her hand. She knew that she needed to channel her anger into the song because it wouldn't work otherwise. It was all about the rage.

_County road 223 under my feet  
Nothing on this white rock road but little ole me  
I've got two miles till he makes bail  
And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell_

_I'm going home gonna load my shotgun, wait by the door and light a cigarette  
He wants a fight well now he's got one, and he aint seen me crazy yet  
Slap my face and shook me like a ragdoll, don't that sound like a real man  
I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of gunpowder and lead_

_His fist is big, but my gun's bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger_

_I'm going home gonna load my shotgun, wait by the door and light a cigarette  
He wants a fight well now he's got one, and he aint seen me crazy yet  
Slap my face and shook me like a ragdoll, don't that sound like a real man  
I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of gunpowder and lead_

Finally Mustafa headed out to the stage. He didn't particularly like the genre that he was singing, but he knew that the song was important and the way that it was presented was also important.

_Hey Girl you know you drive me crazy_  
_One look puts a rhythm in my head_  
_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_  
_I see what's going down_

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_  
_Tell yourself it's never gonna again._  
_You cry alone and he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?"_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, someday this world's gonna end_  
_As your lies crumbled down, a new life she has found_

_One day she will tell you she's had enough_  
_It's coming round again_

_Face down in the dirt, she says this doesn't hurt_  
_She says I've finally had enough_  
_Face down in the dirt she says this doesn't hurt_  
_She says I've finally had enough_

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?"_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, someday this world's gonna end_  
_As your lies crumbled down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt, she says this doesn't hurt_  
_She says I've finally had enough_  
_Face down in the dirt she says this doesn't hurt_  
_She says I've finally had enough_

After they were done, and the judges were deliberating, Cori found herself being approached by Amelia.

"Okay, let me start by saying that I thought that you guys sounded great." She remarked. "But I have to know why all of your songs were about domestic abuse."

"One of the girls in our group is in a coma after being beaten by her parents." Cori stated. She didn't see any harm in telling her, especially after the competition was over.

"That's horrible. Who could do that?" Amelia asked. "What kind of sick fuck would harm their own child like that?"

"I don't know." Cori stated.

They went to announce the winners and the teams stood on stage. The judge, who was a former Mexican-style wrestler, came out with an envelope with the decision in it.

"And the winners of this year's competition are…The Songbirds." The judge read.

As the confetti was falling, Mustafa's phone rang. It was the hospital. He had his mom take him and Aria. They found Jasmine lying in her bed. She couldn't sit up because her broken ribs were still healing.

"How did I get here?" Jasmine asked.

"Do you not remember anything?" Aria questioned.

"No." Jasmine explained.

"Your parents did this to you." Mustafa told her. "You know I was only trying to protect you."

"Maybe I should have listened." Jasmine declared. "What happened to them?"

"They're in jail and probably won't be getting out." Mustafa said as he began to cry. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"What day is it?" The Latina asked. "Did I miss Sectionals?"

"Yes, but we won." Aria stated. "You were there with us."

So they won and Jasmine is awake and moving in with Aria. The other songs are "Never Again" by Nickelback and "Carolina" by Parmalee. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 10

Cori walked into the school with bright red hair. Winter break had passed and Jasmine was going to be coming back to school. She had moved into Aria's house. It was a bit of an adjustment considering that Aria's family was rich as she grew up poor.

She walked into the choir room and waited for Sebastian to come in. He walked in all eyes were on Jasmine.

"Welcome back, Songbirds." Sebastian declared. "And I'd like to give a special welcome back to Jasmine. It's good that you're feeling better. Now I'd like to announce the theme for this week. This week's theme will be reality shows: _American Idol, The Voice, _both versions of_ The X-Factor, _the shows that made people famous."

"Does it have to be one of those shows?" Cori asked.

"No it could be anyone who got famous from a reality show. For example, Christina Perri and A Great Big World got famous from shows that they weren't even competing on." He explained. "Would anyone like to go first?"

"I'll go." Abby volunteered as she got up.

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises  
How to be brave, how can I love  
When I'm afraid to fall but watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years, I'll love for a thousand more_

At that point, Kayla stood up.

**Time stands still, beauty and all she is  
I will be brave, I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this **

_**One step closer **_

_**I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have love you  
For a thousand years I'll love for a thousand more  
**_**And all along I have known I will find you  
**_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you  
__**For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more**_

The rest of the room clapped as they finished. After the bell rang, the two of them decided to talk in the hall.

"I wasn't expecting you to come in like that." Abby admitted.

"Abby I think that song made me realize that I love you." Kayla stated.

"Wow." Abby responded. "We've only been going out for a few weeks."

"You don't love me, do you?" Kayla asked. "I messed up, didn't I? I'm so sorry. I can't believe that I did that."

"Kayla, calm down." Abby told her. "I don't love you because I feel like I don't know you well enough, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to break up with you. You just need to slow down a little."

"I don't really have a lot of experience dating." Kayla replied.

"Have you dated anyone?" The redhead questioned.

"Once, but it didn't turn out well." Kayla explained. "My best friend Gina and I got together, and her family wasn't really cool with it. She ran away and no one's heard from her since. I'm starting to think that she's dead."

Abby then gave the brunette a tight hug.

"I never knew that your life was that bad." She stated. "This is the stuff that I wanted to know about you? So how do you feel about Chinese tonight?"

"I feel like it sounds great." Kayla stated as she gave Abby a kiss on the cheek.

Elsewhere in the school, Cori was having lunch with Addie. They were seated close to each other so they could touch if they wanted to.

"So is it okay if I come and help you babysit tonight?" Addie questioned.

"You know I could probably bring Sara over some time you need to watch your sisters." Cori suggested. "I don't like to introduce her to new people, but they're your family."

"You're going to have an interesting time when she gets older." Addie noted.

"You know the song that I'm singing today has to do with Sara." Cori told her.

"What is it?" Her girlfriend asked curiously.

"You're just going to have to wait and see like everybody else." Cori said, waving her finger.

That afternoon, Cori was in the choir room singing.

_She been my queen since I was 16 alright  
We want the same things, we dream the same dreams alright  
I got it all cause she is the one, when I'm with her I always have fun alright  
I know I know I know for sure _

_Everybody wanna steal my girl, everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole world, find another one cause she belongs to me  
Everybody wanna steal my girl, everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole world, find another one cause she belongs to me  
She belongs to me_

_She knows, she knows that I never let her down before  
She knows she knows that I'm never gonna let another take her from me now_

_Everybody wanna steal my girl, everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole world, well find another one cause she belongs to me  
Everybody wanna steal my girl, everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole world, find another one cause she belongs to me  
She belongs to me, she belongs to me, she belongs to me_

"Another great love song." Sebastian told her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but that wasn't a love song." I declared. "At least not in the traditional sense because I was singing about my daughter."

"Oh well, it was still a great song." Sebastian declared in embarrassment. "That's all the time that we have for today."

After the rehearsal was over, Sebastian knew that he needed to make his way to dinner. We wasn't going to lie that he was a little jealous of the love that the students had, while he had none of his own. He really did want to help them, but he could not help but wonder why he had to be miserable.

When he got to the restaurant, he couldn't help but notice someone that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Dave." He greeted him.

"Do I know you?" Dave asked him.

"Well not really, we met at Scandals one time in high school and I was kind of a jerk to you." Sebastian explained. "I'm Sebastian. So were you waiting for someone by any chance?"

"No, I was just getting something to eat after work?" Dave answered. "I own a local sports agency that represents local athletes, but it's growing. I just signed Billy Hamilton."

"Do you wanna sit with me?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure." Dave stated. "So what are you doing?"

"I'm the choir director at Dalton Academy." He answered. "This is the first year that school is coed."

"I thought the Glee Club got disbanded due to that doping scandal." Dave declared.

"We just got reinstated this year." Sebastian told him. "So how's the rest of your life going?"

"If you're asking if I have a boyfriend, I do not." Dave remarked.

Needless to say, Sebastian was in a good mood when he left the restaurant.

In the morning, he decided to show off his vocal chops.

_Well, I was movin' at the speed of sound  
Head spinnin', couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was goin' down, yeah, yeah  
Where I been; well, it's all a blur  
What I was lookin' for I'm not sure  
Too late and didn't see it coming, yeah, yeah_

_Then I crashed into you and I went up in flames  
Could've been the death of me but then you breathed your breath in me  
Then I crashed into you like a runaway train  
You will consumed me but I can't walk away_

_Your face, your eyes are burnt into me  
You save me, you gave me just what I need  
Oh, just what I need_

_Then I crashed into you and I went up in flames  
Could've been the death of me but then you breathed your breath in me  
Then I crashed into you like a runaway train  
You will consumed me but I can't walk away_

_Then I crashed into you and then I crashed into you  
And then I crashed into you and then I crashed into you  
Then I crashed into you like a runaway train  
You will consume me but I can't walk away  
Cause I crashed into you _

After school, Cori decided to bring Sara over to Addie's house. It was basically co-babysitting. She had brought her diaper bag with her in case it was needed. Currently, Sara was playing with Addie's youngest sister Gracie.

"So why do you dye your hair so much?" Addie asked curiously.

"I don't want to be the girl that you always get the same thing from. School uniforms mean that I don't get to wear what I want, so I resort to other forms of expression." Cori explained.

It was at that time, Addie's mom walked in. She was a bit surprised by the sight.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Cori and her daughter Sara." Addie explained.

"Did you say her daughter?" Her mother, Jordyn, asked in confusion.

"Yes, I have a daughter." Cori stated before she held her hand out. "It's nice to meet you."

In the morning, Jasmine finally took the opportunity to sing.

"This is for all of you who helped me get better." She declared.

_Blue and black, heart torn now  
You uncover what's beneath my skin  
There and back there's no doubt  
Your touch is my medicine_

_I'll be okay cause you heal me_

_And I give you all my pieces broken  
In your hands there's nothing you can't fix  
My heart is frayed, my scars are open  
So put me back together now stitch by stitch  
So put me back together now stitch by stitch_

_I'm still afraid of falling somehow it's taking over me  
Don't ever let me let it go_

_There are back there's no doubt  
Your touch makes me whole again_

_And I give you all my pieces broken  
In your hands there's nothing you can't fix  
My heart is frayed, my scars are open  
So put me back together now stitch by stitch  
So put me back together now stitch by stitch  
So put me back together now stitch by stitch_

On Friday, the group assembled for a performance. They would be performing in front of the school as the first advertisement for the winter formal that was in two weeks.

_Speak to me, you're walking closer and it's hard to breathe  
I should be running but the heart's naïve and I expect too much  
You were good to me, I left a scar that no one else can see  
And now you're back here and reminding me that I lost way too much_

_And you know that night I almost said I loved you  
And you almost said it back_

_Are we ever gonna be more than a memory, no matter how lame my apology  
I let go of you, you let go of me are we gonna be more than a memory  
Are you just gonna stand in front of me, pretend that I'm not your destiny  
I'm not over you, are you over me are we gonna be more than a memory_

_Stay with me, I really need to hear you breathe  
If words can't speak lay your body next to me_

_Are we ever gonna be more than a memory, no matter how lame my apology  
I let go of you, you let go of me are we gonna be more than a memory  
Are you just gonna stand in front of me, pretend that I'm not your destiny  
I'm not over you, are you over me are we gonna be more than a memory  
I'm not over you are you over me are we gonna be more than a memory_

Sebastian smiled, noticing that Dave was watching the performance.

So Sebastian has his love interest and Jasmine is back in school. Also Addie's mom played Lucy Liu appears. The songs are "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri (from So You Think You Can Dance) with Steve Kazee, "Steal My Girl" by One Direction (from X-Factor UK), "Crashed" by Daughtry (From American Idol), "Stitch by Stitch" by Javier Colon (from The Voice), and "More Than A Memory" by Carly Rae Jepsen (From Canadian Idol). Please don't forget to review.


End file.
